Ophidia
by Andreaeb182
Summary: No estaba del lado de los sangre limpia, ni de los amantes de los muggles. Estaba de lado de los más fuertes, del lado de los capaces. -Al fin y al cabo. El más fuerte sobrevive.- RegHerms... Editando los capitulos. Antes: Abriendo una nueva puerta
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

  
**

-¿Para que me mandaste a llamar?- preguntó con ansiedad mientras ingresaba al recinto, para después cerrar la puerta tras de si y sacar su varita. Con rapidez colocó todos los hechizos protectores que conocía y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad por un instante, antes de posar sus ojos sobre su acompañante y aguantar otra vez la respiración. Su acompañante le sonrió tristemente y con un movimiento de la varita, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, colocó un hechizo de insonorización.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba completamente aislada del mundo en ese instante, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y se aferró al cuerpo varonil de su acompañante. Sus ojos se aguaron y lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de ellos. Había escondido instintivamente su rostro en el pecho de el, mojando su camisa negra con sus lágrimas, pero no le importaba y sabía que a él tampoco. Con lentitud separó su rostro y subió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de él posada sobre ella. Con lentitud se acercó a sus labios, empinándose un poco para poder alcanzarlos, y comenzó a besarlos lentamente, mientras el sabor de sus lágrimas se colaba en medio del beso.

-Yo también te extrañé.- susurró el joven en tono socarrón, entre los besos que se daban. Sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura de ella y la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, tratando de retenerla lo más posible consigo. Ella sonrió levemente y le dio un golpecito en el pecho aparentando indignación. Con esa simple frase, la tensión que había en el aire se había esfumado.

-Eres un idiota.- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de él con sus dedos. -Semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de ti. Noches enteras pensando en ti y en como estarías, imaginándome lo peor. Semanas pidiéndole a cualquier ente divina que te protegiera y te cuidara.- continuó susurrando con voz quebraba por el llanto y con la mirada pérdida en la nada, mientras su mejilla estaba apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Ni siquiera una carta. Una mísera carta diciéndome que estabas bien. Que estabas vivo. Y yo muriéndome de preocupación y desesperación por ti. Extrañándote todos los días y volviéndome loca porque a ti, no se te ocurrió que una carta sería suficiente como para tranquilizarme.- le espetó con rabia y con dolor acumulado por la larga espera. Se aferró más a su cuerpo y se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de él.

-Amor.- la llamó él con suavidad. -Yo también te extrañé demasiado. Pero no podía hacer nada, ya que aunque quisiera me era imposible escribirte. Te pondría en peligro y eso jamás me lo perdonaría si llegara a suceder.- continuó hablando mientras acariciaba el cabello largo de ella. Jugueteó un rato con un mechón de pelo que se enredaba entre sus dedos y luego lo soltó para concentrarse en recorrer la espalda de ella con suavidad.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Complementándose y diciéndose tantas cosas sin mediar palabra alguna. Sólo sintiendo y disfrutando de ese paréntesis en la guerra. De ese único momento de libertad, ese único momento que les pertenecía solamente a ellos. Pero nada es eterno en el mundo, por lo que pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión en el piso de abajo. Con rapidez sacaron sus varitas y se colocaron en guardia.

-Amor.- la volvió a llamar él, haciendo que ella dejara de observar la puerta y centrar su mirada en él. -Hice algo estúpidamente heroico, supongo que el andar tanto contigo me tenía que contagiar algo de ti.- comenzó a decir, arrancándole una sonrisa a ella.

-Pero eso me costará la vida. Te llamé para poder despedirme de ti antes de que me encontraran, pero no conté con que lo hicieran tan pronto. Amor, necesito que te vallas. Necesito que te desaparezcas y regreses al lugar donde estás escondida.- continuó diciendo con una mirada triste y una sonrisa llena del mismo sentimiento.

-Quiero que tengas una larga vida. Quiero que tengas una familia y un par de hijos. Quiero que seas feliz por ti y por mí. Quiero que seas la misma de siempre y sigas mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que aprendí fácilmente a amar.- siguió con su monologo, ignorando la mirada significativa que ella le mandaba.

-Porque yo ya no tengo futuro alguno. Yo ya no podré ayudarte a formarlo y por eso quiero que luches por el. Es más, quiero que hagas uno completamente nuevo.- terminó de decir, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acercaba a ella. Se colocó detrás de ella, levantó con cuidado su cabello y le colocó algo en el cuello.

Inmediatamente acercó su mano a su cuello y tomó entre sus dedos lo que colgaba de él. Era un giratiempo. Se sorprendió al verlo, sobretodo al notar que era distinto a todos los demás. Este tenía unas extrañas inscripciones grabadas en el, además de ser ligeramente más pequeño y liviano. Se giró para encararlo y lo miró con desesperación.

-Yo no me puedo ir sin ti.- comenzó a decir, recibiendo como respuesta una silenciosa negación por parte de él.

-No amor. Yo ya no puedo escapar. Pero necesito que tu si lo hagas. Solo tú puedes cambiar esta realidad. Solo tú puedes cambiar el presente.- dijo con voz susurrante. -Sé que sabrás como hacerlo. Confío en ti y en tu buen juicio.- terminó de decir mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella y comenzaba a hacer girar el giratiempo. En susurros incomprensibles para ella, él comenzó a recitar un hechizo en lengua muerta, mientras hacia girar en diferentes direcciones al objeto. Al terminar, soltó el giratiempo y deposito un beso en sus labios. La besó lentamente, y sin prisas. La besó mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar dos lágrimas traicioneras y se mezclaban con su saliva. Allí, la besó por última vez, dejándola con un beso lleno de dolor y esperanza. Un beso de despedida. Se separó lentamente al sentir pasos detrás de la puerta y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a ella, mientras rozaba su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Tranquila. Ya va a comenzar a surtir efecto.- le susurró el mientras se separaba de ella, dando pasos hacia atrás, pero sin perder el contacto visual. Ella comenzó a sentir algo que rodeaba por completo su cuerpo, y como este se hacia más liviano. En ese momento vio como la puerta se abría de par en par y varios hechizos atravesaban la puerta.

Intentó detenerlos, pero él se lo impidió con una mirada, para luego regalarle una última sonrisa.

-Adiós, Hermione.- le dijo el antes de girarse y encarar a los Mortifagos que entraban a la habitación.

-Adiós, Draco.- susurró ella, mientras se apretaba el pecho con una mano y miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Dándole como última visión, la sádica sonrisa de Bellatrix al entrar a esa olvidada habitación de Malfoy Manor.


	2. En mitad del pasillo

**Capitulo 1**

**En mitad del Pasillo.**

**

* * *

**

-Un poco más y todo acabará.- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía recorriendo los pasillos del castillo. Eran las once y media de la noche y se encontraba solo en un área olvidada del castillo. Estaba aburrido por la falta de actividad de esa noche. Normalmente había algo que hacer en las rondas, pero al parecer hoy todos estaban comportándose debidamente según el reglamento.

-Que ironía.- se dijo a si mismo. El normalmente deseaba que nada sucediera, para poder centrarse en pensar o en hacer cosas más productivas que estar regañando y persiguiendo estudiantes de cursos más bajos que él. Y la noche en que su mente no podía estar tranquila, en la que necesitaba cualquier cosa que lo distrajera del aburrimiento que cargaba sobre si, parecía que todos los habitantes del castillo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en quedarse en sus cálidas camas, durmiendo plácidamente. Comportándose como debían hacerlo.

-Donde estarán los inútiles de los amigos de mi hermano en este momento. Seguramente ellos me darían algo con que entretenerme un poco, mientras acaba la ronda.- susurró, mientras jugueteaba con su varita, la cual se encontraba en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón. Deseaba que algo sucediera en ese preciso santiamén, o si no, que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder irse a la sala común y sentarse a leer algo. Al menos así tendría algo de entretenimiento y cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar en ese olvidado corredor, escuchando grillos imaginarios y el suspirar del viento.

Sabía que cuando llegara a su sala común todo estaría bien. Podría leer todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie le dijera nada. Al fin y al cabo, era su pasatiempo favorito. Sonrió levemente, con algo de diversión y un tanto de burla, al recordar la vez que había dejado irreconocible a uno de sus compañeros de casa por insinuar que parecía un ratón de biblioteca al estar tan pegado a los libros. Lo había castigo, era cierto, pero el perderse de todas las clases que le tocaban no le había parecido un nada extraordinario. Mucho menos si había sido después de ver la cara aterrorizada de ese idiota presuntuoso.

Comenzó a recordar todos los libros que tenía en su habitación, decidiéndose en cual seria la mejor elección para esa noche. Tomando en cuenta, que mañana tendría entrenamiento de quidditch, debía descansar bastante. Pero que diablos, él quería leer y eso haría. Además, no había nada más interesante con lo que distraerse y gastar su tiempo.

Se levantó la manga de la camisa y observó por unos segundos su reloj. Las once y cincuenta. Solo hacía falta diez minutos. Diez eternos minutos y su ronda terminaba. Sonrió levemente y siguió caminando por el área que le tocaba patrullar. Decidió tomarse un descanso por un momento, al fin y al cabo a nadie le importaría si lo hacia o no.

Con parsimonia, tomó asiento en la mitad del pasillo y apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra. Se llevó una mano a su cabello negro, y se lo revolvió con descuido. Cerró sus ojos y luego se masajeo la sien con las yemas de los dedos. No sabía porque, pero su mente se dirigió a aquel día de Julio, que parecía tan lejano, aunque solo hubiera sido hacia un año atrás. Ese día de Julio, donde comenzó a ser hijo único. El día que su hermano se largó de la mansión. El día en que renegó de su familia. Cuando renegó de su nombre y de si mismo.

No entendía porque su mente seguía regresando a ese día. Seguía devolviéndolo a la cara furibunda de su madre y el rostro tensó de su padre. A la mueca que había hecho su prima Bellatrix y a las lágrimas que había derramado Andrómeda. No. No entendía porqué, meses después, seguía recordando eso.

Su madre le había dicho que olvidara cualquier indicio de su hermano mayor. Que él era ahora el heredero de los Black y que estuviera orgulloso de ello. Se había hartado de escuchar la misma cháchara acerca de su destino y de lo agradecido que debía estar. Entonces, porqué ese sabor agrio a su aparente buena fortuna. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió irónicamente. Tal vez no era tan parecido a su familia, como todos querían ver. Y no era tan distinto a Sirius, como todos, y él mismo, quería creer. Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

Se reprendió a si mismo por ese pensamiento, pero supo que era verdad. Aunque no compartiera los ideales de su hermano, no estaba en desacuerdo con su actitud. Él había seguido su ideal, sin importar el medio y las consecuencias. Un pensamiento muy digno de un Slytherin, si le preguntaban a él. Se había largado de la casa, para irse a vivir con los Potter, pasando sobre su madre y su padre, sin importarle la opinión de nadie más que la de él mismo.

Siempre le gustó eso de su hermano, su capacidad de ser fiel a su ideal. Y también se sorprendía de su actitud. Cuando Sirius quedó en Gryffindor pensó que el sería la encarnación de todas las cursilerías que pregonaban los de las casas, y aunque su hermano tenía varias de las características de la casa de los leones, no se podía negar su ascendencia. Esa sangre tan Slytherin que corría por sus venas, y por las de él también. No se puede negar de la sangre que corre por sus venas, por más que se intente o se quiera.

Por eso no le dejaba de sorprender de lo brutalmente infantil que podía ser Sirius cuando se le daba la gana y de cómo podía llegar a ser cruel con los demás si se lo proponía. Por algo era famoso su grupo de amigos, que se hacían llamar a si mismos, los merodeadores

Suspiró levemente. Extrañaba a su hermano. Extrañaba sus bromas a la hora de levantarse y sus peleas por todo y por nada. Extrañaba los gritos en la casa y los arranques de furia de Sirius. Aunque no podía negar que su hermano era un grandísimo idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero hacia que sus días fueran más llevaderos. Más interesantes. O al menos, muchísimos más coloridos, al tinturar los días de su niñez con recuerdos de regaños por parte de su madre o de las rabietas de Bellatrix. Pero ahora no había nada de eso, luego de que el siempre valiente y fiel Sirius, siguiera su ideal gryffindoriano.

Y ahora que pensaba en ello, ¿Cuál era su ideal? ¿Cuál era su pensar? La verdad es que a él poco o nada le importaban los nacidos de muggles. Mientras que no se metieran con él, podían vivir tranquilos, y también le importaba poco los mestizos y los mismos sangre limpias, ya que muchos de estos, por esa obsesión enfermiza con la pureza de la sangre, prácticamente todos se casaban entre familia, procreando nuevas generaciones débiles, mediocres, hablando en términos de magia. O peor aún, generando squibs.

Más que horrorizarle la posibilidad de una ascendencia sin historia de magia, le mortificaba la posibilidad de una descendencia débil y sin magia. No cuando toda su vida había girado entorno a la magia. Patético. Para él era patético el vanagloriarse de ser sangre limpia, de ser mejor que un hijo de muggles, solo por una larga dinastía de magos sangre pura, pero sin poder hacer nada, por su casi inexistente habilidad mágica. Eso le producía asco. Para que alabarse a si mismo, si eran prácticamente incompetentes en todo lo que hacían.

Entonces, eso en que lado de los prejuicios lo dejaba. En realidad, lo apartaba de todos. No estaba del lado de los sangre limpia, ni de los amantes de los muggles. Estaba de lado de los más fuertes, del lado de los capaces. Y si en algún momento tenía que hacer parte de alguno de los dos bandos, este concepto, sería el que lo ayudaría a decidirse.

-Al fin y al cabo. El más fuerte sobrevive.- se dijo a si mismo, mientras seguía recargado a esa pared, sentado en el piso, sin ver nada.

Eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de su familia. Lo que lo diferenciaba de Sirius. Los Black estaban obsesionados con la pureza de sangre y Sirius estaba en contra de esa manera de pensar. Pero él no estaba en contra de ninguno de los dos. Sólo esperaba la mejor oportunidad para él. Solo esperaba pacientemente que las cosas se colocaran de algún lado de la balanza, para actuar acorde a su filosofía. El mas apto sobrevive, una ley natural. Sabía que los prejuicios serían la perdición del mundo. Todo el tiempo lo han sido, ¿Por qué debería ser diferente ahora? Cuando alguno de los dos lados pujara con más fuerza, él actuaria y se aseguraría de encontrarse en una buena posición. Todo en búsqueda de una estabilidad para él. Un pensamiento egoísta, cierto. Pero, ¿Qué Slytherin no es egoísta? No, más bien. ¿Qué persona no es egoísta? Su hermano lo era, los amigos de su hermano lo eran, los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff y hasta los Ravenclaw. Entonces, porque él no lo sería también.

Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento y se quedó en la misma posición que tenía. Dejó que su mente se escapara lejos. Pero en ese momento la sensación de vacío se adueñó de él. Se sentía vacío y aburrido. Extremadamente aburrido. Pero también sentía una pequeña presión en el pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Se sentía ansioso y sin saber porque. Tenía un presentimiento. Sentía que algo iba a pasar. Algo importante. Algo entretenido.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó a la nada. En ese momento se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se levantó del suelo con rapidez. El ruido se había escuchado cerca del lugar donde se encontraba ahora mismo, por lo que le tocaba a él ir a averiguar. Con paso apresurado se acercó al pasillo donde creía que provenía el ruido y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Se trataba de una joven. Una joven que rondaba su edad, a su parecer. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul cielo que le llegaba a un poco más debajo de las rodillas y de tiras, lo cual dejaba la piel de sus brazos y hombros al descubierto, con zapatos a juego y una capa negra que la cubría. Sus rodillas se encontraban raspadas y sangre brotaba de ellas. Su rostro, ligeramente ovalado y casi sin la redondez característica de la niñez, se observaba algo rasguñado, pero nada realmente serio. Lo que le permitió observarla mejor. Tenía facciones finas, con pómulos suaves, labios pequeños y rosados, y pestañas largas. Su cabello, largo y ondulado, era de color castaño. En eso la escuchó gemir levemente del dolor y volvió a revisar para que nada se le pasara por alto. Se veía ligeramente lastimada, pero la joven parecía sufrir mucho, ya que sus labios soltaban leves quejidos de dolor constantemente.

Con cuidado de no levantar nada de su lugar, el joven la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó con delicadeza. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una dama, aunque no la conociera. Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel descubierta de la joven, pero lo ignoró simplemente. Con paso firme y rápido, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

Podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica, e instintivamente la apretó contra si, tratando inconscientemente de retener ese calor con él. Observó su rostro una vez más, sorprendiéndose de lo acelerado que latía su corazón y de que las expectativas que tenía para entretenerse esa noche se habían cumplido de una forma poco convencional.

En ese momento, notó como ella se movía y se acomodaba en sus brazos, pegándose más a él. Notó como parecía tranquilizarse un poco, y como la expresión de dolor menguaba un poco, haciendo que él sonriera sin darse cuenta.

Cuando quiso ver, había llegado a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta como pudo y se acercó a una cama para depositar a la joven. Cuando la dejaba sobre la cama, sintió pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba él. Era Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó la enfermera del colegio, algo molesta por la intromisión a esas horas de la noche.

-Regulus Black, Madame Pomfrey.- respondió el joven, mientras se separaba lentamente de la joven y giraba su rostro en dirección a la enfermera. La señora venía con el ceño fruncido, el cual desapareció al ver a la joven que reposaba sobre una de las camas.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor Black?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey, mientras empujaba levemente al menor de los Black y comenzaba a revisar a la joven.

-La encontré tirada en uno de los pasillos del área donde me tocaba patrullar el día de hoy.- respondió con simpleza.

-Mmm. Parece no tener nada grave. Tan solo algunos rasguños, raspones y golpes leves. Nada que una pequeña poción sanadora no pueda arreglar con facilidad.- murmuró la mujer de cabellos castaños. -Pero me parece raro el que nunca haya visto a esta joven en Hogwarts.- susurró la enfermera mientras hacía tomar a la inconsciente castaña una poción de color verde.

-Tiene razón, yo tampoco la he visto nunca.- comentó el prefecto de Slytherin. El joven vio como las pequeñas heridas desaparecían del cuerpo de la castaña.

-Listo. Mañana la joven despertará en perfectas condiciones.- dijo Madame Pomfrey con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego mirar al joven de cabellos negros. -Señor Black, puede retirarse ahora. Es casi la una de la mañana. Su ronda terminó hace rato y es momento que regrese a su sala común.- dijo con voz neutra la enfermera mientras se disponía a irse a su habitación.

-Madame.- la llamó el joven, haciendo que la mujer detuviera su camino. -Me gustaría permanecer en este lugar por esta noche. Quisiera hacerle compañía a la señorita, si usted me lo permite.- pidió educadamente el menor de los Black, ante la atónita mirada de la enfermera de Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey no entendía la extraña actitud del joven, pero no le dio importancia a ello, por lo que asintió en silencio, antes de girarse y seguir su camino.

-Espero que mañana se valla temprano a su sala común y se aliste para las clases, señor Black. No quiero enterarme que por su estancia esta noche en la enfermería, no asista a las clases que tiene programadas.- dijo ella sin girarse para ver al joven, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla detrás de ella.

Él se quedó en silencio contemplando la puerta por donde había desaparecido la mujer antes de girarse a observar el rostro de la castaña. Ahí estaba la respuesta a todas sus suplicas, acostada en una cama, inconsciente e indefensa. Ella era el misterio que estaba esperando por resolver en medio del aburrimiento en que vivía.

-Ahora, solo hace falta esperar a que despiertes.- dijo él en voz baja. Con lentitud se acercó a la silla que estaba junto a la cama y la haló para acercarla más a la cama, se sentó en ella y se quedó observando el subir y bajar del pecho del la joven, por su tranquila respiración. Poco a poco, y casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el sueño que lo invadía. Dejándole como última visión, el rostro de la desconocida que reposaba en la cama, justo al lado de él.


	3. Conociendote

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociéndote

* * *

**

Todo estaba oscuro. Caminaba lentamente por sus alrededores pero no encontraba nada que pudiera ayudarla a salir de esa oscuridad que la rodeaba. No tenía miedo. Hacía tanto tiempo que había aprendido a perder el miedo a lo desconocido, aunque eso no evitaba que ella se colocara ansiosa. Porque era verdad. Estaba ansiosa, y ávida de respuestas. Necesitaba saber donde estaba y como salir de allí. Y urgentemente.

Siguió caminando por la oscuridad con paso ligero y suave, tratando de no delatar su posición. Buscó su varita entre sus ropas, pero no la encontraba. Comenzó a desesperarse por estar sola y desarmada. En ese momento, era un blanco perfecto de ataque.

Trató de calmar su irregular respiración e intentó pensar en todas sus posibilidades, llegando a la conclusión de que debía buscar su varita, pero primero debía salir de allí. Siguió caminando prestando atención a todos los sonidos a su alrededor, pero un silencio asfixiante se encontraba alrededor de ella. Buscó con su mano la pared, pero pareciera que no había paredes en el recinto, lo que se le hizo ilógico, pero dejo de intentar hallar una. Era una perdida de tiempo y quien sabe que encontraría en las paredes.

Un grito ensordecedor la alertó. Se colocó en posición de defensa, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Había tenido que aprender a defenderse sin su varita, dado el caso de que podría perderla en batalla y ahora agradecía las horribles 5 horas diarias de entrenamiento al estilo militar a las que Charley Weasley los sometía. Sonrió por este pensamiento. Y eso que lo llamaba un dictador, aunque Bill podía ser muchísimo peor. Al no escuchar nada más, se dirigió a donde supuestamente provenía el grito. Y con el alma en vela y sus sentidos por completo en alerta, comenzó a correr.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, sintió que los sonidos regresaban. Estaba saliendo de su encierro. Y pudo vislumbrar una luz. Una luz verde. Corrió un poco más fuerte, intentando llegar a tiempo, cuando otro grito se escuchó. Era un hombre el que gritaba. Era una voz grave la que se escuchaba. Y lo peor, se escuchaba terriblemente familiar. Su corazón se encogió tan abruptamente que tuvo que detenerse antes de recorrer la mínima distancia que la separaba de los gritos. Como pudo, siguió su camino y salió de aquel lugar.

-Mione.- escuchó que gritaban. Se escuchó un grito desesperado esa persona y nuevamente su corazón se apretó de dolor. Cuando quiso gritar, se encontró sin voz. En ese momento sintió que perdía fuerzas y caía al suelo, sin poder detenerse, tan sólo espero el golpe.

Se levantó de golpe, sentándose inmediatamente en la cama. Todo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real. Se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho y sintió el acelerado latir de su corazón. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor y estaba algo mareada. Con las mismas, se acostó nuevamente en la cama y cerro sus ojos, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

En ese momento el último recuerdo vivido llegó a su mente.

-Draco.- susurró con dolor. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Le habrán lastimado o lo asesinaron rápidamente? Estando Bellatrix de por medio, lo más seguro es que paso mucho tiempo siendo torturado. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Draco para que todos los Mortifagos favoritos de Voldemort fueran tras él? Porque había sido así, había visto a Bellatrix, a Nott, a Lucius, a Avery y le pareció hasta ver a Snape, pero no estaba completamente segura.

Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas, mientras ella pensaba en Draco. Se sentía incompleta y perdida. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto y desde hace tanto tiempo, que era difícil pensar en algo diferente a él. Y ahora, que estaba sola, sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte muy importante de si misma. Hubiera preferido quedarse y pelear, que estar ahora con la incertidumbre de no saber como se encontraba.

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, dejando ver ese color café que los caracteriza y su mirada se tornó triste. En ese momento se percató que estaba acostada en una cama suave y caliente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía en una cama/ que se sintió un poco más repuesta. En eso se percató que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y comenzó a ver a su alrededor. En eso notó la decoración y los detalles tan parecidos a…

-La enfermería de Hogwarts.- completó en voz alta, sintiéndose mareada por ese pensamiento. Se pasó la mano izquierda rápidamente por los ojos, para ver si estaba mareada y notó que estaba bien. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello y se encontró con algo que antes no tenía. Lo sacó de entre sus ropas y observó que era el giratiempo que le había dado Draco.

Y sin querer, su mente regresó a ese momento y a las palabras que Draco le había dicho. Se veía tan triste, y a la vez esperanzado.

-Sólo tú puedes cambiar esta realidad. Solo tú puedes cambiar el presente.- recordó que él le había dicho antes de besarla. Más lágrimas surcaban en sus mejillas, al recordar la primera vez que había besado a Draco. Había sido un beso robado.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos estaban acariciando sus labios, mientras recordaba todas las sensaciones que Draco le despertaba con un solo roce. Con una simple caricia.

-Draco, haré que tu esfuerzo valga la pena.- susurró decidida, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. En ese momento se dispuso a colocarse de pie, y fue cuando sintió algo junto a sus piernas. Volteo su mirada y la dirigió hacia el bulto que yacía a su lado.

Sus ojos miraban interrogantes al joven que estaba dormido con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre la cama donde ella reposaba. Se lo quedó observando por unos segundos, detallando en su rostro.

El joven parecía tener su edad y sus facciones se notaban finas y aristocráticas. Sus cejas eran perfiladas, sin muestra alguna de que sea producto de la vanidad masculina, si no de la misma herencia familiar. Algunas personas nacían con esa suerte. Su rostro tenía una nariz respingona, pero no demasiado como para verse rara, pómulos marcados y mentón fuerte y masculino. En pocas palabras, un rostro que había dejado atrás las formas suaves de la niñez. Tenía el cabello negro y liso, y perfectamente peinado y cortado. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, ese color de cabello lo había tenido alguien muy importante para ella, pero era demasiado doloroso recordarlo. Eso sólo traería más lágrimas innecesarias. Siguió haciendo su inspección y se encontró con un cuerpo que era el complemento adecuado de aquel rostro. En ese momento notó que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, por lo que intentó ver de qué casa pertenecía, pero era casi imposible. No lograba ni ver la corbata.

Con la duda en la cabeza, trató de incorporarse sin levantarlo. Se le notaba algo cansado, por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar. Supuso que él la había encontrado y la había traído a la enfermería. Sabía que estaba en el pasado. Draco la había mandado para cambiarlo, ahora solo faltaba ver, que tanto había retrocedido en el tiempo. Pero de algo estaba segura, había sido una cantidad considerable de tiempo dado que no reconocía el rostro de su acompañante. Con paso ligero, e intentando no hacer ruido, comenzó a caminar por la enfermería, mientras buscaba algún periódico o calendario que le proporcionara la información que requería.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de su cama, sintió un ruido, que hizo que se tensara inmediatamente, mientras buscaba su varita de entre sus ropas, pero sin encontrarla. En ese momento decidió girarse para ver de donde provenía el ruido, pero sin perder la posición de defensa que había tomado instintivamente.

-Tranquila. No pienso hacerte nada.- escuchó que le hablaba. Era una voz masculina, suave y susurrante. Se giró por completo, observando como el joven se acomodaba y posaba sus ojos sobre ella. Él la observaba con los ojos entre abiertos, mientras terminaba de despertarse. Se acercó con paso lento hasta él y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento sus ojos chocaron con los de él. Grises. Sus ojos eran grises. Su corazón se encogió y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sus ojos le recordaban a los de Draco. Sintió como sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonta. Obviamente esos no eran los ojos de Draco.

* * *

No entendía el brusco cambio de expresión de la desconocida joven, pero nunca se había sentido cómodo al ver a una mujer llorar, se tratase de una desconocida o de un miembro de su familia. La incomoda sensación no le importaba si estaba en confianza o no. Se levanto rápidamente y sin saber realmente lo que hacía, la abrazó. La abrazó en medio de un impulso por detenerla, por no saber que hacer y estar plenamente consciente que no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda y aparentar que no había pasado nada, porque más que quisiera esfumarse de allí. Ese no era un comportamiento digno de caballeros.

* * *

Hermione se quebró ante ese abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Lloró por Draco, por sus padres que habían muerto, por Harry y Ron a quienes no sabía si volvería a ver, por sus amigos y sobretodo por ella. Por sentirse tan perdida y sin saber que rumbo tomar. Sin tener nada a lo que aferrarse ahora.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y al tiempo que se sentía mucho mejor. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había llorado, sólo sabía que ese joven que la abrazaba nerviosamente, le reconfortaba de sobremanera. Al fin y al cabo, le hacia sentirse acompañada por unos instantes.

* * *

Sintió como ella dejaba de llorar lentamente y como su respiración regresaba a la normalidad. En ese momento, ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. La observó en silencio, terriblemente incomodo, notando un centenar de emociones pasar por sus ojos. Pero había algo que prevalecía en ellos. Determinación.

Se separó lentamente de la castaña, para luego volverla a guiar a la cama. Lo que ella necesitaba era descanso. Un merecido descanso, para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos. O al menos, eso era lo que él necesitaba.

-Señorita, creo que es mejor que regrese a la cama.- murmuró al tiempo que la llevaba agarrada. -No es bueno que esté caminando, luego de estar lastimada.- añadió Regulus con un tono suave y cauteloso. Lo último que quería era perturbarla y que volviera a llorar. No sabría manejar otro episodio de llanto en tan corto tiempo. El primero le había quitado toda la inspiración.

Vio como ella le miraba perspicaz y estaba seguro que esperaba que comenzara a preguntarle. Pero no. No iba a preguntar nada en ese momento. Eso solo acortaría la diversión que podría sacar en un futuro de toda la experiencia vivida. Además, estaba seguro que eso descolocaría a la joven.

En eso se percató que era de mañana y debía marcharse. Había quedado con Madame Pomfrey en irse temprano y lo último que quería era un castigo. No cuando requería todo su tiempo en entretenerse con la nueva habitante del castillo. Miró su reloj y se percató que faltaba poco tiempo para las clases. Debía darse prisa para poder ir a la sala común de Slytherin a tomar un baño y tomar sus cosas, y con suerte ir al gran comedor a desayunar. Tenía transformaciones a primera hora con Ravenclaw y McGonagall no soportaba la impuntualidad.

-Bueno señorita, me tengo que ir.- dijo él mientras se acercaba un poco a ella, y galantemente hacia una reverencia, para luego incorporarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espere.- dijo ella en voz alta. Regulus se giró y la miró interrogante por unos segundos, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja. -Aún no me ha dicho su nombre.- respondió ella a la pregunta no formulada.

-Disculpe mi mala educación.- dijo el mientras se acercaba nuevamente. -Mi nombre es Regulus Black y soy el prefecto de Slytherin.- completó mientras la miraba fijamente.

* * *

Ahora si sentí desfallecer. No sólo se encontraba sola, sino que estaba en el pasado donde el hermano menor de Sirius vivía. No tenía sentido todo aquello, pero no podía evitar creer lo que el joven frente a si le decía. El parecido a Sirius era demasiado como para pasarlo por alto. Al notar como él la miraba, se obligó a responder.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione Devereux.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, la que fue cortésmente respondida por él, antes de que este girara y desapareciera de la enfermería, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.


	4. James Potter

_**-Hola a todo el mundo, vengo aquí a actualizar este fic que tiene un año sin actualizar.- dice Andrea con vergüenza.**_

_**-Espero que sepan perdonarme por ello, pero bueno, era falta de inspiración.- explicó mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, nerviosa. -En fin, aquí continuando con este fic, que es bastante especial, porque exploro más profundamente en la mente de Regulus Black, y pues, espero que continúen leyéndolo todas…- agrega con una sonrisa grande. -A parte de que arregle los dos capítulos anteriores y el prologo, que sentí que estaban como chuecos, por si quieren saberlo.-añade Andrea con una sonrisa satisfecha.**_

_**-En fin, tengo que irme, porque voy a terminar de arreglar el cuarto de mi hijo Eriol y no sé cuanto me demore. Pero ya saben, HP y Co. Pertenece a J.K Rowling, excepto Sirius, quien se casó conmigo hace un año, luego de más de cuatro de noviazgo, y con quien tengo un hijo y vienen tres mas en camino… nacen en Junio *.*- se despide Andrea, señalando su vientre de 7 meses. –Chao y cuídense.- añade antes de irse caminando.

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 3**

**James Potter

* * *

**

-Padfoot, por fin es hora de cenar. Tenía tanta hambre que me podría comer un jabalí.- Comentó un joven de cabello negro, bastante desordenado e indomable y de cuerpo, atlético y alto. Sus ojos, cubiertos por un par de anteojos redondos eran de color café y se encontraban rebosantes de vida.

-Prongs, cállate que yo también podría comer eso y mucho más.- Gruñó un joven de cabellos negros azulados, lisos y algo largos. Su rostro aristocrático hacia juego con el trabajado cuerpo y con un par de ojos grises a juego.

Ambos jóvenes venían caminando pesadamente por el pasillo, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Ese día había sido bastante agotador, ya que se encontraban a finales de noviembre y estaban a pocos días de un partido de Quidditch.

-Se ven agotados, chicos. La práctica debió haber sido agotadora- Dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes. Ambos sonrieron levemente y se giraron a encarar a la persona, encontrándose con un joven de su misma edad pero de corta estatura y aspecto rechoncho y bonachón, de rostro redondo, ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

-Bastante, Worntail.-respondió James con una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego continuar su camino junto a sus dos amigos.

-Sobretodo con James de capitán.- añadió Sirius que a pesar del cansancio, no perdía su andar aristocrático. -Es un tirano.- murmuró por lo bajo el merodeador.

-Sirius.- murmuró James, rodando los ojos. Estaba cansado de que le repitiera eso todo el tiempo.

-Pero es cierto.-reclamó el joven mientras fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada. -Nos pones a entrenar en situaciones extremas, con horarios opresivos y contigo, un intento de tirano.- explicó Sirius para luego bufar.

-Eres un exagerado, Sirius.- respondió James, mientras seguían andando.

-La verdad es que te pasas, Prongs.- dijo una voz bastante conocida desde el pasillo contiguo.

-Bienvenido a nuestra conversación, Moony. Ya te extrañábamos.- saludó Sirius. -Y gracias por apoyarme.- añadió el joven, mientras miraba mal al morocho.

-De nada, Sirius.- respondió el joven con una sonrisa, para luego girarse a donde se encontraba el morocho de gafas y poner una expresión seria en el rostro. -Prongs.- llamó Remus. -El profesor Dumbledore te mandó a llamar. Debes ir ahora mismo a su oficina.- dijo Remus ante la mirada atenta de los tres chicos.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó desganado James.

-Si, ahora mismo.- respondió el licántropo.

-Lástima Prongs, tendrás que aplazar tu cena.- se burló Sirius, sacándole una sonrisa a los castaños y haciendo fruncir el ceño del morocho. -Pero no te preocupes, que yo comeré doble ración de postre en tu honor.- agregó con alegría Sirius. James negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y comenzaba a caminar hacia la oficina del director.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos. Asegúrense de guardarme un poco de tarta de chocolate.-dijo el morocho antes de cruzar la esquina y perderse por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

-Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.- saludó James luego de que este le permitiera la entrada a su despacho.

-Buenas noches, Señor Potter.- saludó el anciano profesor con una sonrisa en su semblante. -Tome asiento por favor.- dice Dumbledore con suavidad, señalando la silla frente al escritorio. James inmediatamente tomó asiento y se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos azules del mayor.

-¿Para que me mandó a llamar, profesor?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Le he mandado a llamar a usted, dado el cargo que este año ostenta como premio anual.- comienza a explicar el anciano mientras entrelaza sus manos. -La noche anterior, por motivos que en este momento no son de importancia, llegó un nuevo miembro del cuerpo estudiantil del colegio.- continuó diciendo Dumbledore.

-Pero, ¿A estas alturas del año?- se atrevió a preguntar James. -Ya estamos a finales de noviembre.- agregó el joven de anteojos.

-Entiendo su duda, señor Potter. Pero las circunstancias han llevado a que las cosas tomaran este curso, por lo que a partir de hoy será integrada una nueva estudiante.- dijo Dumbledore mirando al morocho con una sonrisa. -Y le he mandado a llamar para que usted le muestre el castillo y le asesore durante la primera semana, mientras ella se pone al corriente con la escuela.- añadió el anciano con tranquilidad.

-Profesor, ¿y a que año entrará la joven?- preguntó James, claramente intrigado.

-A séptimo.- fue la respuesta del mayor, que posaba sus ojos en su fénix.

-Y ella…-comenzó a decir James, cuando unos golpes contra la puerta del despacho lo interrumpieron. Inmediatamente la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó en la estancia, permitiendo el paso y la puerta se abrió, dando pasó a una joven de castaños y rizados cabellos entraba al lugar con el uniforme del colegio.

-Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore.- saludó la joven, observando fijamente al anciano, para luego posar sus ojos sobre el muchacho de desordenados cabellos negros y ojos cafés. -Buenas noches para usted también, joven…-comenzó a decir ella.

-Potter, James Potter.-Se presentó James, mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a la joven con una sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerlo, joven Potter. Yo soy Hermione Devereux.- se presentó con tranquilidad, para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. La castaña tenía un nudo en la garganta. James Potter era idéntico a su hijo, a diferencia de la cicatriz en su frente y del color de sus ojos, pero ambos tenían el mismo tono de voz y el mismo semblante.

-Bueno, viendo que se llevan tan bien. Pueden comenzar el recorrido ahora mismo.- anunció el director con una sonrisa benevolente.

-Pero, ¿Y la cena?- preguntó Hermione, ya que James estaba ensimismado observándola.

-La cena puede esperar un poco, señorita Devereux. Al fin y al cabo, usted ya ha sido sorteada.-respondió el director del colegio con una sonrisa. La joven asintió mientras se despedía y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Al notar que sólo sus pasos se escuchaban se giró y observó a James.

-¿Me acompañas, por favor?- preguntó amablemente, y algo ruborizada por la mirada fija del merodeador.

-Claro.- se apresuró a decir el joven al salir de su ensimismamiento, mientras caminaba apresuradamente y salían ambos del despacho del director.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando en silencio, mientras miraba a todas partes, con aparente asombro. Y aunque era algo aburrido, se entretenía buscando las diferencias entre el castillo en ese momento y en su época. En eso sintió la mirada fija de su acompañante, y se percató de lo descortés que había sido. Carraspeó un poco y sonrió levemente.

-Lamento haberlo incomodado, joven Potter. Pero si gusta podríamos ir a cenar antes del recorrido.- dijo Hermione mientras observaba al morocho de gafas, quien permanecía en silencio.

-No, podemos cenar después. Al fin y al cabo el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que te mostrara el castillo y yo no…- respondió James inmediatamente, para ser interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago gruñir. Sonrió divertido, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tinte carmesí, al tiempo que Hermione sonreía también.

-Entiendo.- respondió Hermione alzando ambas cejas. -Creo que quiero empezar mi recorrido por el comedor, así podremos cenar, para luego continuar más tranquilos el recorrido. Ahora, si tiene el placer de guiarme.- añadió mientras sonreía divertida. Agradeciendo en silencio, James comenzó a caminar tomando la dirección hacia el Gran Comedor. Y ya se podía imaginar la expresión de perro hambriento de Sirius y su plan de acompañarlos. Lo veía venir.

-Por cierto, llámame James.- agregó James con una sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione negara en silencio, al tiempo que se la regresaba.

* * *

-Bueno, este es el Gran Comedor.- señaló James la gran puerta, con una sonrisa. Hermione se obligó a aparentar asombro, y supo que ese era el momento en que el buen trato por parte de James se vendría abajo. Aún no entendía como no se había dado cuenta del escudo que portaba en su túnica. Aunque también se debía a que no portaba su corbata, sino que la tenía guardada en su bolsillo. Respirando profundo, se obligo a sonreír una vez más, antes de ver como la sonrisa de James desaparecía.

Entraron y vieron a cientos de personas comer tranquilamente, entre risas y comentarios. Hermione observó cada una de las mesas, deteniéndose en la casa a la que pertenecía. Y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se atrevió a preguntar algo que ya de por si sabía.

-¿Cuál de todas es mi mesa? El profesor Dumbledore me explicó que comería en la mesa con los demás compañeros de mi casa.- preguntó Hermione, haciendo que James la mirara fijamente y sonriera a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado preguntarte en que casa quedaste.- comentó James. -Pero dime en cual estás, para acompañarte a tu mesa.- añadió con una sonrisa coqueta, que hizo que Hermione enarcara una ceja. Definitivamente James era un casanova de profesión, sólo faltaba averiguar si aparte de eso, también era un mujeriego.

-Slytherin.- dijo con simpleza, viendo como el rostro de James perdía cualquier sonrisa, y se tornaba serio. Espero en silencio que dijera algo, o que se alejara inmediatamente, pero se sorprendió al verlo allí, de pie frente a ella en silencio, para luego sonreír de medio lado. Esa sonrisa se le hacía demasiado conocida. Era como ver a Harry planear algo que sabía le traería más de un dolor de cabeza.

-¿James?- llamó durativa, al tiempo que la sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más.

-Vamos, Hermione. Te llevaré a tu mesa.- dijo James mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de las serpientes. Hermione iba caminando algo tensa, por las miradas que estaban puestas sobre ella, al tiempo que pensaba en que podría estar tramando el padre de su mejor amigo.

Sin saber que hacer, se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró vacío, sin percatarse que la sonrisa de James se ensanchaba. Levantó su mirada, y observó como James sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Iré a comer a mi mesa, en Gryffindor, una vez terminemos de cenar, nos encontramos fuera del Gran comedor.- dijo James, y luego se marchó rumbo a su mesa. Hermione suspiró un poco más tranquila, y fue en ese momento en que sintió todas las miradas posarse sobre ella, buscando penetrar a los mas recóndito de su ser. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, y observó la expresión enfurecida de Snape, quien estaba sentado junto a ella y ahora llevaba el cabello Rojo y dorado. Sin saber que hacer, se mordió la lengua para no sonreír y ser tratada peor por sus compañeros de casa, en quienes podía ver la curiosidad malsana en sus pupilas.

* * *

-¿Qué hacías en ese nido de víboras, Prongs?- preguntó Sirius, antes de que se sentara. Aún llevaba la sonrisa en sus labios, y no podía negar que se sentía bien.

-Acompañar a la nueva estudiante de Séptimo.- respondió James al momento de tomar asiento frente a Sirius y junto a Remus y Peter. -Dejándole un pequeño regalo a Snivellus.- añadió agrandando su sonrisa. En ese momento Sirius soltó una carcajada que llenó el Gran Comedor, al ver a Snape intentar devolver su cabello a su estado natural.

-Prongs, me decepcionas.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza una vez terminado de reír. -Esa es una broma digna de un estudiante de primero.- agrego con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Padfoot. Los clásicos nunca pasaran de moda.- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que comenzaba a servirse la cena, ante la divertida mirada de Remus y Peter.


	5. Recordando

**_Hola a todos, espero que puedan perdonarme por todo el tiempo que me he demorado... pero es por la universidad, me trae triste y sin tiempo para hacer nada, solo estudiar, comer y medio dormir... en fin, voy de regreso a estudiar que tengo examen y solo me pase por aquí para desear un feliz cumpleaños a Hermione... siiii, hoy 19 de Septiembre... Y para pedir disculpas y paciencia. Estoy trabajando en mis fics, y este es un apresurado adelanto... ojala les guste ( y estoy corrigiendo los capitulos anteriores, que son basicamente iguales, pero he cambiado algunos enfoques, y partes que en un futuro seran importantes...)_**

**_Sin mas que decir, se les quiere, Andrea Black (Cuñada de Regulus Black)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Recordando

* * *

**

Suspiró al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Definitivamente era el padre de Harry. No había podido pasar por alto la oportunidad de importunar a algún Slytherin, siendo, como siempre, Snape el blanco de sus bromas.

Pero a pesar de ello, se tuvo que obligar a no sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, el cabello rojo y dorado le traía viejos recuerdos.

Decidió ignorar la risa que quería salir de sus labios y cenar rápido. Primero, para largarse del lugar y dejar de estar ante el escrutinio de todo el mundo, sobretodo de sus compañeros de casa. Y dos, para acabar de una vez con el paseo con James Potter. Lo cual prometía ser una experiencia un tanto agotadora si se le juntaban sus tres inseparables amigos.

Suspiró mortificada ante el pensamiento de tener que lidiar con los merodeadores tan pronto. Eso no le ayudaría en nada con su plan de mantener un perfil bajo en su nueva casa. Volvió a suspirar y se atrevió a mirar al frente encontrándose con la mirada de Dumbledore, quien le sonreía desde la mesa de los profesores. Lo mejor era mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Dumbledore, si no quería que las cosas se complicaran.

* * *

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del Gran Comedor, pero acordándose de caminar con la frente en alto y sin mirar a nadie, a pesar de estar consciente de que al menos sus compañeros de casa la observaban. No le gustaba la sensación de ser observada cada segundo. Prefería esperar a Potter afuera, aunque este se demorara una eternidad.

En eso se puso a observar su uniforme, casi sin poder creer que lo volvía a usar, pero esta vez no eran sus característicos rojo y dorado, si no el verde y plata que tanto había aborrecido en el pasado. El mismo verde y plata del que Draco había estado orgulloso.

Respiró profundo, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se nublaran nuevamente. No quería llorar ahí, en la mitad del pasillo donde cualquiera pudiera verla. No era digno, y como Draco le había dicho alguna vez, la dignidad era un bien preciado de todo Slytherin. Pero era tan malditamente difícil no echarse a llorar cuando todo le recordaba al rubio.

Todo Hogwarts era un vivo recordatorio de sus momentos, malos y buenos, con el Slytherin. Por eso no pudo evitar perderse en pensamientos, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba. Levantó la cara y se encontró nuevamente con un par de ojos grises.

Nuevamente, estaba frente a Regulus Black.

* * *

Vio como terminaba de comer rápidamente, seguramente fastidiada de la atención que atraía, para luego salir del Gran comedor, a quien sabe donde. Había sido una grata sorpresa verla usar los colores distintivos de su casa. Eso solo facilitaba las cosas y las posibilidades de acercarse a ella. Claro que tendría que ser sutil. Si no su entretenimiento se esfumaría rápidamente, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Sobretodo si Dumbledore se la había puesto a los merodeadores en bandeja de Plata. Esa no había sido una agradable sorpresa, al notar como se acercaba a la mesa escoltada de James Potter. Ese era la mayor muestra del estereotipo de Gryffindor, lo cual lo tornaba en un personaje supremamente fastidioso y desesperante. Pero esta vez, cuando había encontrado algo interesante en medio de la rutina de Hogwarts no se los dejaría al grupo de payasos que conformaban su hermano y sus amigos.

Terminó de comer con tranquilidad y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a dirigirse a las mazmorras a leer un poco mientras la esperaba llegar. Sólo sabía su nombre, pero estaba seguro que antes de terminar la noche sabría un poco más.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta se sorprendió al verla de pie, en la mitad del pasillo. Parecía que esperaba a alguien. Se preguntó si sería apresurado de si acercarse a donde se encontraba la joven, quien perdida en su mundo, no se había percatado de su presencia. En eso escuchó voces y tomó una decisión.

* * *

-Buenas noches.- dijo Regulus, acercándose a donde estaba la castaña, quien le miraba fijamente. Orgullosa y con los ojos templados, nada parecido al semblante quebradizo que había presenciado horas atrás.

-Buenas noches, Black.- respondió ella, con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Vio como volvía a quedarse callada, esperando a que él se marchara, pero no iba a dejar esta oportunidad pasar.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Devereux?- preguntó suavemente.

-Si, espero a James Potter para que me muestre el castillo. Dado que no sé como manejarme en un lugar tan, como decirlo, variable.- respondió, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Entiendo.- murmuró Regulus para si mismo. -Si gustas, yo puedo mostrarte el castillo, al fin y al cabo somos miembros de la misma casa. Además, Potter no podrá llevarte a la sala común de Slytherin, dado que es un secreto para los demás miembros de las otras casas.- comentó tranquilamente, notando como Hermione sopesaba la información.

-Entiendo, entonces comencemos.- respondió la castaña. Se encontraba realmente aliviada de posponer su encuentro con los merodeadores. En eso se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, y un par de risas se escucharon retumbar por el pasillo, antes de callarse abruptamente.

-Black.- murmuró una voz masculina.

-Potter.- respondió Regulus girándose para encarar a los merodeadores, quienes se acercaban. Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar. Perfecto, justo lo que ella necesitaba. Problemas en su primer día.


End file.
